Dans la gueule du loup
by Rincevent
Summary: Quand la solitude rend la tanière vide insupportable, les instincts du chasseur reprennent le dessus.


**Titre** : Dans la gueule du loup

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

\- Merde merde merde, et triple merde ! Je su-is complè-tement à la bou-ourre !

Il avait vraiment envie de retrouver l'andouille qui s'était jetée sur les rails et retardé son retour d'une heure et demie. Ça lui donnait envie d'aller la retrouver pour lui régler définitivement son compte. Déjà les suicidaires le mettaient en rogne, le fait qu'ils causent des problèmes aux gens encore plus, alors s'ils se rataient lamentablement... Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez d'ennuis. Tout en chantonnant son énervement, il finit enfin par obtenir le résultat escompté et se regarda dans le miroir, sans grande conviction. Puis il quitta son appartement, où il revint en courant moins d'une minute plus tard.

\- J'vais remettre du parfum, je suis plus bien sûr d'en avoir mis, maintenant.

Après s'être exécuté et avoir couru vers la salle de bain pour se rincer l'œil qu'il s'était accidentellement aspergé, il sortit rapidement, se précipitant vers les transports en commun. Il aurait pu se déplacer beaucoup plus vite, mais de nos jours c'était impossible de ne pas se faire filmer ou photographier par un smartphone, même accidentellement. Et puis il avait mal à son genou droit, aussi. Ça n'aidait pas. Il réussit toutefois à arriver à l'heure, et sans transpirer, au restaurant où il devait se rendre. Il espérait n'y croiser personne qu'il connaissait, ayant déjà vécu des situations gênantes par le passé.

\- Bienvenue ! Le restaurant est réservé pour la soirée, faites-vous partie des invités ?

Il chercha l'invitation qu'il tendit avec un sourire à la jeune femme à l'accueil, et y lut le regard un peu condescendant auquel il était désormais habitué.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Veuillez passer une bonne soirée !

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle et se rendit à la table qui lui était attribuée. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma qu'il ne connaissait personne. Premier soulagement. Bon, il nota aussi les expressions des personnes qui le regardèrent passer. Sans surprise, cela oscillait entre la moue de déception et l'indifférence ostensible chez les femmes. Chez les hommes c'était plutôt le relâchement qui prévalait. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'il ne leur ferait pas d'ombre. Un adversaire en moins, devaient-ils se dire... Il s'installa, et commença à lire le menu de la soirée. Mmm, cela avait l'air appétissant, et il espéra que les portions ne seraient pas trop réduites. Vu le prix que ça lui coûtait, ça serait apprécié. Il inspira profondément et soupira en allongeant ses jambes. Puis il se raidit subitement. Ne pas se laisser aller ! Il ne le fallait pas.

Ses frères se paieraient certainement sa tête, s'ils savaient qu'il s'était inscrit à... une soirée pour célibataires. À plus de quarante ans, il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé chaussure à son pied. Et ça lui manquait. Enfin, pour être honnête, il n'avait plutôt jamais su garder chaussure à son pied. Trouver était une chose. Conserver en était une autre. Et là... Réprimant un autre soupir, il regarda son verre et... serra le poing. Ne pas se mettre à boire non plus. Il n'était pas alcoolique, c'est juste qu'il ne tenait pas toujours bien la boisson. Et dans ce genre de réunions où il était parfois mal vu de ne pas boire, les risques augmentaient drastiquement.

La soirée commença... magistralement, se dit-il, puisqu'il commença le repas seul, une invitée ne s'étant pas présentée. Magnifique. Il apprécia à leur juste valeur les petits sourires des autres tables. Riez, riez donc, bonnes gens ! Fort heureusement, le repas consistait en une petite dizaine de plats réduits (autant parler d'une suite de hors d'œuvres) qui donnaient l'occasion aux dames de changer de tables pour découvrir de nouveaux partenaires. Plusieurs défilèrent donc devant lui, et il s'efforça de ne pas porter de jugement et de garder en tête le fait qu'il n'était pas non plus un Apollon. Mais franchement, entre celles qui lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance et celles qui ne lui plaisaient pas... Il ne lui resta plus rien. D'autant plus, que certaines avaient clairement fait leur choix, plusieurs ayant décidé de n'en choisir aucun.

Et puis, une retardataire se présenta, l'air confus et rouge d'embarras. Son arrivée coïncida avec le départ d'un couple visiblement pressé de passer immédiatement au dessert dans un lieu plus convivial (il les traita mentalement de salauds par dépit, car il y avait une limite à son esprit de sacrifice). La nouvelle venue s'installa donc à la place disponible, qui était celle par laquelle elle aurait dû commencer son repas. Une autre aurait dû y venir, mais préféra la lui céder. Il l'observa. Un peu plus grande que lui, un peu ronde, l'air pas très à l'aise. Elle se répandit aussitôt en excuses mentionnant un accident de la circulation et des pompiers à prévenir pour une femme enceinte qui avait accouché à la sortie d'un parking.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment, la pauvre était terrifiée, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule et...  
\- Allons, ce n'est pas grave, elle va bien ?  
\- Ah, heu oui oui, l'enfant est né sur place, un petit garçon. Vraiment, je passe vraiment pour une...  
\- Mais non, ne vous en faites pas ! Il y a des priorités dans la vie ! Je me présente : je m'appelle Kido. Kido Nachi. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.  
\- Moi de même. Yamada. Yamada Yayoi.

Après qu'ils furent servis, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour entamer la conversation.

\- Hem, c'est la première fois que vous participez à ce genre de repas, Yamada-san ?  
\- Je... oui. C'est vraiment stressant. Je veux dire, ça fait dix ans que je m'occupe seule des enfants, alors j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude... de sortir... et je me grille à la première phrase... C'est pas vrai.

Nachi l'observa rougir et regarder la sortie. En effet, elle n'était pas habituée aux rencontres. Plusieurs autres femmes ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant cette bévue monumentale.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens. Je préfère qu'on soit honnête avec moi, en fait. Et je pense que vos enfants ont bien de la chance de vous avoir, même s'ils ne seraient peut-être pas ravis de vous savoir ici.  
\- Oh ! Non non, en fait c'est mon grand qui m'y a poussé. Il se sentait coupable de m'empêcher de vivre pour moi. Ça m'a minée qu'il me dise ça. Et puis... je me suis dit pourquoi pas, après tout.  
\- Vraiment ? J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose à sa place. Enfin je crois.  
\- Vos parents sont toujours ensemble ?  
\- Eh bien... c'est un peu compliqué. Mon père biologique est décédé il y a longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, malgré toutes mes recherches.  
\- Oh... je suis désolée !  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai plusieurs demi-frères et on s'entend bien. Enfin, relativement bien, on sait qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres.

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié de l'éteindre et vit qu'Ichi lui avait envoyé un message : "En mission près d'Ikebukuro. Mr Freeze fait gros du travail. Soutien possible ?". Ce à quoi il répondit allègrement "Nan. Rencard en cours. Bise à Hyoga" avant d'éteindre son téléphone sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Rien de grave, un de mes frères qui gère une affaire. Une gamine à problème ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin peu importe, ce soir je suis là pour vous.

Quelle phrase à l'emporte-pièce... Nachi avait presque honte de sortir une platitude pareille et... eut la surprise de la voir rougir un peu. Voilà qui le changeait un peu. Il ne se prendrait peut-être pas de gifle à la fin du repas, pour changer.

\- Enfin bref, combien avez-vous d'enfants ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret !  
\- Non non ! J'en ai deux. Un garçon de quatorze ans, et une fille de dix ans. Ils sont heureusement très sages et ne donnent pas de problèmes. Enfin pour le moment. Ils sont chez leur grands-parents pour les vacances, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour souffler. C'est pas toujours facile quand on est seule.  
\- Je m'en doute. ... Divorcée ?

Elle sursauta, surprise par la question. Deux quadras dans une soirée pour célibataires ne pouvaient éviter la question, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Veuve. Je...

Merde. Nachi s'attendait à la voir partir subitement ou à ce que l'ambiance baisse de plusieurs degrés. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, de toute façon.

\- En fait mon mari est décédé d'un accident du travail quand la petite avait deux ans. Depuis je me suis consacrée à eux... Pardon, je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. Et vous, vous êtes marié ?  
\- Non. Il y a pas mal de types mariés qui viennent à ces soirées malgré tout, mais moi non. J'ai envisagé une ou deux fois de le devenir, mais pas celles que je convoitais, hélas. En tous cas pas avec moi...  
\- Oh. C'est dommage. Heu... quel travail faites-vous ?

Dommage ? Là c'était une première.

\- Eh bien quand j'étais jeune j'ai travaillé un bon moment dans la sécurité, dirons-nous, et après j'ai enchaîné un peu les petits boulots. Aujourd'hui je suis responsable de rayon dans un magasin spécialisé dans les produits étrangers de luxe. J'ai aussi eu un gros coup de chance parce que j'ai gagné une grosse somme à une loterie qui m'a permis de racheter un local de magasin. Ça me fait un revenu complémentaire non négligeable.  
\- Ah bon. Moi je suis comptable dans une municipalité d'à côté. J'ai commencé à un bon niveau et mes parents et beaux-parents m'ont beaucoup aidé à la mort de mon mari, donc j'ai pu garder un emploi assez bien payé.  
\- C'est une chance !

Le repas continua, mais un autre couple se sépara et une femme partit en giflant son vis-à-vis, aussi Yamada-san décida de rester à sa table. Nachi ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement juste pour le fait de ne pas être le dindon de la farce pour cette fois. N'ayant pas pu manger autant que les autres, Yamada-san finit l'intégralité de ce qu'on leur servit, et Nachi lui en laissa une partie jusqu'à l'arrivée du dessert. La discussion fut étrangement... normale et détendue. Ce qui inquiéta un peu Nachi, plus habitué à des échanges laborieux où la lassitude et l'agacement finissaient par pointer le bout de leur nez. Quant à la femme qui lui faisait face, elle semblait moins nerveuse qu'au début, mais restait un peu distante, presque pensive. Physiquement, elle n'était pas mal du tout mais pourtant ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Elle n'était pas spécialement son type. Nachi avait envie de lui coller une étiquette "Copine de classe sympa du lycée" puis il se rappela qu'elle avait été mariée, elle. Et qu'accessoirement il n'était pas allé au lycée. Ni au collège non plus, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas de raison de pavoiser, elle avait fait une meilleure carrière que lui et avait la tête sur les épaules.

Passé le dessert, il lui proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta poliment. Nachi nota que sa réserve s'était accrue et qu'elle semblait presque gênée. En général c'est à ce moment-là qu'on commençait à le soupçonner de vouloir coucher le premier soir et qu'on vérifiait "discrètement" la présence d'une bombe lacrymogène de poche dans le sac à main. Alors qu'ils marchaient en parlant de tout et de rien, Yamada-san s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- ... Pardon si je vous paraît sans gêne mais... j'ai passé une très longue journée et je n'ai pas assez mangé ! Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on s'arrête quelque part ?

Nachi éclata de rire, et l'invita dans la gargote de son choix. Va pour de l'udon. Il s'en prit aussi un peu, histoire de ne pas la laisser manger seule. Il constata qu'elle avait effectivement un sacré appétit et que les petits plats de la soirée n'avaient vraiment pas dû satisfaire sa faim. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un bon moment, puis ils repartirent enfin vers la gare où il la raccompagnait. Un accident de la circulation les obligea à couper par une petite rue, où Nachi se rendit compte qu'on les suivait. Yamada-san dut s'en rendre compte aussi d'après la manière dont elle baissait la tête en serrant son sac contre elle. Sans doute un des types qui trainait à l'entrée d'un des bars du quartier. Il en eut confirmation lorsque deux d'entre eux leur bloquèrent la route à l'endroit le plus sombre et le plus étroit de leur ruelle.

\- Hé ! Un couple de moches ! Faites pas d'enfants, surtout.

Nachi soupira. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose en liquide. Il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, et les îlotiers étaient peu réceptifs à l'influence internationale de la fondation. Il lui était donc déjà arrivé d'en laisser partir avec son portefeuille et quelques billets pour éviter les tracas. Trois autres arrivèrent par derrière, vite rejoints par un petit groupe méprisant gardant sa distance. Mi-passants, mi-soutiens menaçants, selon la tournure que les événements prenaient. Nachi leur trouvait l'air torve à souhait. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Yamada-san gardait son calme, ce qui était une bonne chose.

\- Bon alors, on va pas faire d'histoires, hein ! On va donner les portefeuilles et partir tranquillement dans un hôtel pour tirer son coup avant de retrouver vos petites vies de travailleurs bien dociles.

Un roulement d'yeux de Nachi lui valut de se faire empoigner par le plus grand de la bande.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu veux te battre, pauvre naze ? Si tu changes pas d'attitude, je te refais le portrait à un point que ta mère te reconnaitrait pas.  
\- Pff ! Elle m'a jamais connu, alors... Par contre, j'ai dû me taper la tienne, parce que ta tête de goret... oui, y a un air de famille ! La même odeur, aussi !  
\- Kido-san ! Ne les énervez pas !  
\- Ouais, écoute le dindon !

Nachi s'en voulut presque. Fallait-il courber la tête pour ne pas mettre en danger sa compagne ? Il hésita quelques secondes, puis décida que non. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire marcher dessus par des poussins qui piaillaient trop forts, d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible devant Yamada-san. Mais surtout, il bouillait intérieurement parce qu'il avait passé une partie de la soirée à suivre à distance les combats de Hyoga et de Shura. Il en avait eu la chair de poule. Une telle intensité... Même lui qui n'avait jamais brillé se sentait l'envie de revêtir son armure. Mais non. Il n'allait pas mettre délibérément en danger la femme qu'il raccompagnait. Et il lui était interdit de se battre pour des motifs personnels. Un des hommes sortit un grand couteau et taillada sa veste d'un geste vif.

\- Allez, sors le pognon ! Ou la dinde va trinquer !  
\- En fait ça risque même d'être les deux. Avec sa tête de mère de famille, elle doit pas s'éclater souvent, hein ? Maman attend patiemment que monsieur revienne bourré de ses réunions entre collègues, sans rien dire.

En entendant Yamada-san glapir, Nachi se retourna. L'un d'entre eux l'avait attrapée par derrière et en profitait pour se frotter au sien. Dans le même temps, il sentit qu'on lui glissait le couteau sous la gorge. Tant pis pour eux.

\- Je vous en prie, Kido-san ! Donnez leur ce qu'ils v...

Avant même qu'elle termine sa phrase, le type au couteau passa par-dessus Nachi pour s'écraser lourdement par terre. Il ne se releva pas, le pied de Nachi lui ayant écrasé tout aussi lourdement le nez.

\- Bute-le !

Les types se précipitèrent sur Nachi, qui les mit hors d'état de nuire sans le moindre problème. Médusée, Yamada-san le vit à peine bouger que l'homme qui la retenait tombait mollement au sol. Elle vit le paysage devenir flou et l'instant suivant elle se trouvait assise en haut d'un mur, d'où Nachi redescendait. Le petit groupe était désormais remonté et se dirigeait vers lui pour en découdre. Mal leur en avait pris, en quelques secondes ils finirent tous par terre. Nachi parcourut la ruelle du regard et n'en vit pas d'autres. Il en restait, mais ils s'étaient cachés dans des recoins. Qu'ils y restent. Il retourna au pied du mur où Yamada-san se trouvait et tendit les bras pour l'inciter à se laisser choir. Trois ou quatre bruits retentirent derrière-lui, alors qu'il la rattrapait. En se retournant de nouveau, il vit qu'un des types était sorti de sa cachette et venait de lui tirer dessus sans le toucher comme en témoignaient les traces sur le mur. Yamada-san n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'une détonation résonna au moment même où un deuxième homme lui assénait un coup de katana.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol sous l'œil éberlué de Yamada-san. Nachi se tourna vers elle et vérifia d'un coup d'œil si elle allait bien. Rassuré, il dirigea son regard vers celui qui tenait le katana qu'il avait arrêté à main nue. De son autre main disponible, il lui attrapa le bras et le cassa sans problème puis l'assomma d'un coup de tête. L'homme tenant l'arme à feu le regardait, ahuri. Son regard trahi sa stupeur quand il vit rouler la balle que Nachi jeta par terre. Il n'eut pas conscience que Nachi avait levé le bras en sa direction, mais sentit le souffle puissant qui le fit voler dans le mur derrière-lui, les vêtements en lambeaux. Nachi soupira. Il était dit que jamais il ne pourrait avoir de rendez-vous qui finisse bien.

\- Bon, je pense qu'ils ont leur compte. Rentrons. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais peut-être une autre fois.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de Yamada-san, qu'il tira en la prenant par la main alors qu'elle désignait ses opposants allongés par terre, sans voix. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement car il venait de sentir un terrifiant cosmos derrière-lui. Crotte. Yamada poussa un cri étouffé par sa main. Les voyous que Nachi venait d'assommer se relevèrent comme si de rien n'était et... fusionnèrent pour ne plus former qu'un seul être vaguement humanoïde dont le corps était hérissé de membres humains.

\- Je vois que nous avions tous les deux les mêmes raisons de ne pas participer aux combats qui se sont déroulés plus loin. Toi comme moi nous cherchions quelqu'un à nous mettre sous la dent. Finalement, je pense que je vais repartir avec deux beaux en-cas qui vont rejoindre ma multitude.  
\- Yamada-san, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me faire confiance. Me faites-vous confiance pour le moment ?

Un oui effrayé de la tête le rassura.

\- Alors je veux que vous vous terriez dans un coin et que vous n'en bougiez plus jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Filez dans une des maisons ! Ne restez pas dans la rue, il vous retrouverait immédiatement.

Yamada-san ne se fit pas prier et détala comme un lapin.

\- Une belle générosité, mais qui sera inutile. Les êtres comme toi et moi ne savent que tuer.  
\- Vu ta... enfin tes têtes de décérébrés, j'imagine que tu es un Sans-Visage...  
\- Bien vu. Puisque le patron s'est fait capturer, je tenterai bien de me dévorer un Gladiateur isolé. Peut-être que je pourrai récupérer ton épée sacrée et gagner en puissance ?  
\- ... Aaaah ! C'est ce qui s'appelle se planter en beauté.

Sa réponse sembla énerver le Sans-Visage qui l'attaqua, pulvérisant le muret d'un jardin. Nachi esquiva d'un bond sur le côté, se contentant de rallumer son téléphone.

\- Trois appels en absence ? Tu m'emmerdes, Ichi... Ah, des sms aussi. Mmm, eh ben tu vois que t'avais pas besoin de moi !

Le sol sous ses pieds explosa, projetant des débris partout.

\- Ha ha ! Faut jamais quitter l'ennemi des yeux !  
\- Bof, ça ne vaut que pour ceux qui ont le niveau suffisant.  
\- Comment ?

Nachi s'adressait au Sans-Visage du toit d'un bâtiment, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la place voisine en évitant ses attaques, ce qui enrageait considérablement celui-ci.

\- T'as pas mieux à faire que de jouer au bouquetin en passant de toit en toit ?  
\- Justement, c'était le temps nécessaire à un jeune bouquetin pour s'assurer que personne ne nous dérange.  
\- Hein ?

Le Sans-Visage s'aperçut que la rue était déserte. Ses multiples yeux ne discernaient plus personne.

\- Bon. Allez, fini de jouer, je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre trop longtemps Yamada-san.

Dans un grand éclat de lumière, le Sans-Visage vit une armure apparaitre et revêtir le corps de son opposant.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Je ne suis pas un Gladiateur. Je suis Nachi, chevalier du Loup. Pas d'épée, du coup.

Le Sans-Visage sembla interdit. Nachi crut distinguer un long et silencieux "merde" sur les nombreuses lèvres qui parsemaient son corps. Il eut beaucoup moins de mal à distinguer le hurlement de rage qui s'en suivit, par contre. Et il vit son adversaire faire immédiatement demi-tour, le laissant en plan.

\- Mais tu peux pas partir ! C'est une dimension de poche ! Y a que toi et moi !  
\- Pas que ! J'ai un otage à trouver pour m'acheter une liberté !

Le Sans-Visage avait les sens en alerte. Il lui fallait absolument mettre la main sur cette trainée s'il voulait avoir une chance de fuir. Et puis il fallait bien renouveler régulièrement les organes qui le constituait. Mais il s'arrêta net, retrouvant Nachi en travers de son chemin. Avec une expression beaucoup moins aimable.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Parce que tu crois pouvoir me...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car une sensation longtemps oubliée refit surface. Pendant des siècles, il avait été la mort invisible, celle qu'on recrutait pour assassiner rois, empereurs, épouses richissimes. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter des traces quand on manipule autant de pantins qu'on veut. Quand il avait terminé, il n'avait qu'à laisser un ou plusieurs innocents en payer le prix fort à sa place. Il lui suffisait de se désincarner et de retourner parmi les ombres. Il avait été la mort subite, insoupçonnée et insoupçonnable car venant de gens de confiance. Il avait été l'enfant poignardant le père qui l'étreignait, les fidèles amis étranglant le dirigeant, la foule massacrant le puissant. Et pourtant. En ce moment précis, un souvenir lointain lui revint. Celui où, enfant, il s'était retrouvé face un prédateur ayant entamé sa proie. Un loup, comme de juste, dont il s'était demandé pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir. Celui qui lui faisait face ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Le choc fut particulièrement brutal. Mais Nachi ne ploya même pas, provoquant la fureur de son adversaire.

\- Lent. Ennuyeux. On voit que tu n'as jamais combattu quelqu'un en face à face.

Les attaques ne cessaient de pleuvoir, mais Nachi les évitait et les bloquait facilement. Les hurlements du Sans-Visages le fatiguèrent.

\- Pas étonnant que tu ne sois qu'un sous-fifre. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est manipuler les autres pour leur faire faire le travail à ta place. Tu es un marionnettiste certainement très doué, mais sans puissance.  
\- La ferme, ordure ! Je vais te crever, et m'emparer de ton corps.  
\- Quelle tristesse. Tu as du potentiel, mais comme tu ne l'utilises jamais pour te battre vraiment, tes coups n'ont aucun effet. Même un chevalier de second rang comme moi peut le voir. Tu as manqué une occasion en or, en t'attaquant à moi.  
\- Ah ouais ? Laquelle, vermine ?

Nachi se mit en position, enflammant son cosmos. Le Sans-Visage recula légèrement.

\- Dead Howling !

Le souffle souleva le Sans-Visage, qui hurla de terreur. Puis le vent se changea en lames acérées qui le découpèrent en fins morceaux éparpillés. Lorsque tout fut fini, Nachi marcha vers un morceau de tête qui bougeait encore. Elle était desséchée et ridée, mais l'œil qui lui restait était encore empli de malveillance et de colère. Nachi s'accroupit pour la regarder.

\- Tu n'avais vraiment aucune expérience du combat.  
\- Qu'est-ce... quelle occasion j'ai ratée ?  
\- La fuite, abruti. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas désincarné ? Je n'avais pas encore repéré d'où provenait ton cosmos. Oh, d'ailleurs !

D'un geste, Nachi transperça le corps fantomatique qui se dressait derrière-lui, et le déchiqueta aussi afin de mettre un terme à la vie du Sans-Visage.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un amateur...  
\- Gh... je... je...

Le cosmos de son adversaire disparut enfin pour de bon, laissant Nachi au milieu de membres épars. Reprenant son souffle, il remarqua le sac poubelle qu'on tendait près de son visage.

\- Pardon ?  
\- C'est le tien, c'est toi qui ramasse !  
\- Vas te faire foutre, Ichi ! J'ai dit que j'étais pas disponible ce soir !  
\- Le boulot n'attend pas ! Allez, je t'aide en ramassant les bas, si tu veux.  
\- Ki... Kido-san ?

Nachi se releva brusquement. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever son armure.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yamada-san, le monstre est bien mort.  
\- Et... les gens ?  
\- Je crains que les personnes qui nous ont agressées étaient mortes depuis un bon moment. Leurs corps vivaient, mais il n'y avait plus qu'un seul esprit pour diriger tout ça.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Nachi sursauta quand Kiki se matérialisa à côté de lui.

\- Je ne peux que partager ton avis, Nachi. Je ne serais pas surpris si plusieurs des ces personnes étaient des patients dans le coma depuis longtemps. Quelle nuit. J'imagine qu'on peut te laisser raccompagner cette dame ?  
\- Si elle le souhaite.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons laisser cette zone isolée plus longtemps. Il est temps de faire le ménage. Ichi ?  
\- Grmbl... C'est toujours Ichi qu'on vient chercher. Personne pour emmener Ichi au restaurant, personne pour s'inquiéter de lui... Pauvre Ichi mal aimé.

Sitôt sortis de la dimension de poche, Nachi lâcha le bras de Yamada-san, désormais livide.

\- Voilà. Vous avez eu un aperçu non souhaité de la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu rester en couple. Je suis désolé de vous avoir impliqué là-dedans, mais dans la mesure du possible, pourriez-vous ne jamais évoquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

Yamada-san resta pensive, puis lui attrapa le bras.

\- Ramenez-moi.  
\- Je crains que nous ayons raté le dernier train.  
\- Alors marchons, et parlons.

Fatigué, Nachi marcha à travers la ville, Yamada-san au bras. Et lui déballa toute sa vie. Son enfance à l'orphelinat, son entrainement dans un pays en pleine guerre civile, ses retrouvailles agitées avec ses frères, les événements qu'il avait traversés. L'impossibilité de trouver une femme qui ne soit pas terrorisée par ce qu'elle entrapercevait de sa vie. Sa jalousie envers ceux de ses frères qui avaient une vie de couple, eux. Elle ne parla quasiment pas. Quand il eut terminé, il restèrent assis un long moment en silence. Puis il appela un taxi pour la ramener chez elle. Toutefois, elle lui saisit le bras alors qu'ils attendaient ce dernier.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous arriverez à dormir, Yamada-san ?  
\- Peut-être pas, non.  
\- J'en suis navré. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, et vous souhaite les meilleures choses pour votre vie.  
\- Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je pense de cette soirée ?  
\- Heu... si, pardon. J'imagine que vous êtes effrayée.  
\- Oui. Et pourtant je dois avouer que cette soirée a été merveilleuse.  
\- Je... hein ?  
\- Je pensais tomber sur des célibataires lourds qui ne chercheraient qu'à coucher avec moi sans même faire semblant de s'intéresser à moi. Vous, vous m'avez posé des questions sur mon métier, mes goûts. Et vous ne cessez d'agir comme si vous ne méritiez pas qu'on s'intéresse à vous. Alors que j'ai été très intéressée par tout ce que j'ai vu et appris.

Le taxi arriva, et Yamada-san poussa Nachi à monter en premier, insistant pour qu'il se fasse déposer avant elle. Le silence régna une bonne partie du trajet.

\- Kido-san, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- En dehors de votre tendance à l'auto-flagellation, comment avez-vous trouvé cette soirée ?  
\- ... Bien plus réussie que bien des soirées depuis... depuis longtemps, en fait.  
\- Je vois. Sans vouloir passer pour une égocentrique, que pensez-vous de moi ?  
\- Je pense que vous êtes une femme avec la tête sur les épaules, que vous êtes une personne généreuse et qui tient farouchement aux siens. Et je pense qu'on peut vous faire confiance.  
\- Mmm.

Le taxi s'arrêta, et Nachi en descendit après avoir réglé ce qu'il lui devait. Il se pencha, regarda Yamada-san et ne sut quoi lui dire.

\- Je... Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps, Yamada-san. C'est sans doute présomptueux de ma part, mais si jamais vous souhaitiez me contacter, voilà mon identifiant Line. Bonne nuit. Au revoir.

Elle prit sans mot dire le papier qu'il lui tendait, et le vit repartir alors que le taxi redémarrait. Nachi était fatigué, mais avait besoin de marcher, aussi s'était-il fait déposer à quelque distance de chez lui. En marchant, il en profita pour consulter son téléphone. Des sms où Ichi ronchonnait et exigeait de se faire payer un resto, des nouvelles de Ban... Hyoga qui parlait d'une fille adoptive ? Et le Sanctuaire qui réitérait l'interdiction d'utiliser la télépathie. Nachi regrettait l'époque où ils vivaient encore en dehors de la modernité, et savaient attendre une réponse pendant plusieurs jours. Aujourd'hui ils ne toléraient plus le moindre retard pour les accusés de réception. Quelle plaie. Quand il eut fini, il repensa à cette soirée. On ne pouvait pas dire que ç'avait été un fiasco mais... il ressentait plus d'amertume que d'habitude. Il soupira une fois de plus, et se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé en bas de sa résidence. C'est alors qu'on lui tapota l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Mais... Yamada-san ? Que faites-vous là ?  
\- Vous aviez raison, Kido-san.  
\- Je... quoi ? À quel sujet ?  
\- Je crois que je serais incapable de fermer l'œil cette nuit après ce que j'ai vécu. Puisque vous êtes responsable de cette situation, je vous remercierai de bien vouloir m'héberger pour cette nuit. Et puis le chauffeur du taxi était glauque.  
\- Heu... mais... bien sûr. Je m'excuse par avance, je n'ai pas fait le ménage.

Yamada-san haussa les épaules. En mère de famille elle savait ce qu'était le désordre. Perturbé, Nachi la guida jusqu'à son appartement en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour savoir s'il devait lui laisser son lit en changeant les draps, ou s'il devait sortir le futon qui servait parfois à ses frères de passages (et encore plus rarement à des invitées). Quand l'avait-il aéré pour la dernière fois ? Avait-il sorti la poubelle ? Et l'aspirateur ? Yamada-san pénétra dans un appartement de taille fort correcte pour un célibataire. Elle sursauta en sentant de la fourrure contre ses jambes.

\- Ah ! Voilà mes gredins. Je vous présente Yui, Charles ainsi que Taylor qui dort sur le canapé.  
\- Des chats ? C'est un peu... surprenant pour le chevalier du Loup.  
\- Aha... oui. En fait je n'ai jamais été très attiré par les chiens. C'est ironique, je le reconnais. ... Hem. Heu... je vais vous préparer le lit, il faut juste que je change les dr...

Un baiser l'interrompit. Pendant de longues secondes. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

\- Kido-san, au risque de vous choquer, je me permets de vous indiquer que vous me plaisez énormément, d'une part ; qu'à bientôt quarante ans je ne suis plus une adolescente qui doit rendre des comptes à ses parents, d'autre part ; et enfin que... je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis... bientôt neuf ans. Et il se trouve que là, maintenant, j'en ai très envie. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient ?  
\- Je... heu... non ! Pas du tout ! Au contraire, vous êtes très...

Il ne termina pas phrase, Yamada-san ayant déjà commencé à se dévêtir. Ce fut seulement là qu'il se rendit compte que son pull un peu trop grand dissimulait des formes qu'il n'avait vu jusque-là que chez Saori. Incrédule mais aux anges, Nachi se laissa pousser jusqu'à sa chambre, dont il ne sortit que tard (et exténué par le manque de sommeil) pour aller chercher le lendemain midi de quoi nourrir et flatter les papilles de la femme qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son lit.


End file.
